Hermione Granger and the Green Eyed Witch
by NannaFae
Summary: Hermione has known about her feelings for her professor since her third year, but will she ever be able to tell the women? Is it possible for the green eyed witch to ever feel the same? Minerva/Hermione (because there aren't enough stories with this pairing) Rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This idea has been in my head for months so I've decided to try this out. Please remember I am new to writing and will probably never be as good as most of you._**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing._**

Hermione stood staring out the window of the Gryffindor common room in the early hours of the morning thinking about what was to come; it frightened her to know she might not live to see the end of this war. She would not be returning to Hogwarts for the following school year, for she would instead be helping Harry hunt down horcruxes. As her eyes roamed over the Hogwarts grounds she watched a silver tabby walk along the Black Lake, the cat then changed into a women who stood staring out across the lake. Seeing the woman her thoughts shifted, there was a possibility she would never see her professor again after this year. At that thought tears slowly welled up in her eyes, her feelings for her professor had steadily grown over the years. It had all started in her third year as a silly school girl crush, but no longer could it be consider as such. It was more now, much stronger and deeper. She thought back on when she first realized she had feelings for the women, her eyes slowly closed as the memories all came back.

_ The summer before Hermione's third year was a busy one. She had wanted to take as many classes as possible next year, and after speaking with her Head of House, McGonagall approved. Her professor signed papers and sent letters to the Ministry requesting a time turner for her. The Ministry had granted the request after seeing how high her academic levels were, though Hermione would still need to fill out some paperwork. When she had been sent all the papers, it all became a bit overwhelming. So when Professor McGonagall showed up at her door to help she had not only been surprised but extremely grateful, McGonagall greeted her parents and then started to help her. They had talked about Transfiguration and the upcoming school year, and McGonagall had even joked with her about how interesting Care of Magical Creatures was sure to be that year with Hagrid teaching it. They wrote with ink and quills and Hermione accidently got some on her hand; after a while she put her head in her hand not thinking about the ink on it, when she removed her hand there where black smudges on her cheek. When McGonagall noticed she started laughing, the noise was slightly strange though from trying to contain it. Hermione look up with wide eyes wondering what was going on with her professor; she having never seen her usually serious professor laugh was very intrigued, she found herself wanting to see more of this side of the professor. After calming down her professor informed her of the ink on her cheek, causing Hermione to blush, she quickly rubbed it off. They went back to talking about all the classes Hermione would be taking that year, and soon after McGonagall decided it was time to leave. Even though she only saw Professor McGonagall one time after that she was once again shown the other side of the women. Hermione couldn't get her mind off her, the visit leaving her wanting more. School started back soon enough and she could hardly hold in the excitement of being back, and seeing her professor again._

_ After Dumbledore's speech Professor McGonagall led Hermione and Harry out of the Great Hall and into her office, where she had Harry examined by Madame Pomfrey. After having Harry looked at by Poppy she sent them both away, but told Hermione to remain. The professor opened a desk drawer and took out the time turner, handing it to her, she carefully took it. McGonagall explained how to use it, and made her swear to tell no one, when she finished Hermione looked up and thanked her. Seeing pride and warmth in her professor's eyes she couldn't help it, she hugged the women. The women seemed surprised at first but wrapped her arms around her nonetheless, and in that moment Hermione realized she had developed a crush on her professor._

When Hermione came out of her memories she noticed the sky had lightened and Minerva had long since come back in, she sighed, having only gotten a few hours of sleep she was still tired. She knew sleep would not come to her though even if she tried, she had too much stress and worry in her life to properly sleep. Thankfully exams were over with and she had managed to pull through them, though she wasn't sure she could say the same about Harry and Ron. The two had been very quiet the last week, which of course was not surprising, they had both been through a lot. Ron was worrying about his brother Bill, as it was still not know how he would be affected by the full moon, and knowing he would be leaving his family soon for an undefined amount of time. Harry was still dealing with Dumbledore's death and Snape's betrayal, both of which he was taking very badly, it seemed he had come to trust the dark man and was still shocked about what Snape had done.

Hermione was of course worried deeply for both her friends, but if she were being honest she was worried more for Harry than she was for Ron. She knew Ron would get through his current worries, and start to act like himself eventually. Harry had been through more than most though and she was worried he would reach a breaking point soon, and snap. She didn't know how to help him and it frustrated her, but no matter how long it took she would stay by his side. He had been more withdrawn than usual and didn't talk unless it was necessary, he could be found wondering Hogwarts at all hours of the night and day with an empty look in his eyes. It all made Hermione wonder how they would ever make it through this war with their minds and bodies in one piece.

**_Well there's the first chapter, reviews on how I could improve would be most appreciated. -Fae_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: You would never believe how excited I was to see how many people had viewed this story. Special thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter, it was very kind of you.**_

_**Disclaimer: Things would've been very different if I owned anything.**_

It was Saturday afternoon, and Hermione finally decided that even though she didn't feel up to it she had to see Minerva. Usually by this time she'd be quickly getting ready to leave for her weekly meeting with the women, but this would be the first meeting they'd have since Dumbledore's death; which had only been a few days ago. She wasn't sure if her professor would even want to see her; Minerva had not been attending meals and had only been seen outside her rooms during Dumbledore's funeral. The women was worrying Hermione, she had never seen her professor act like this, that's why she knew she just had to go to the meeting. She slipped her shoes on and started to head to Minerva's rooms on the first floor of the DADA Tower, taking her time as she walked the halls of Hogwarts.

She would always consider the castle her home, but after everything that had happened here the castle felt different. She remembered in her first year as they went across the Black Lake the awe and wonder she'd felt when she first saw the school, never had she seen a more magnificent place. Though the ancient school now felt dour, dark, and dreary. There were still parts of the castle that felt warm and magical, the corridor she now walked down was one of those places, and at the end of it was the door to Minerva's rooms. As she approached the door she prepared herself knowing this could be their last meeting ever, the students would be leaving the following Friday for summer, she lightly knocked. Hearing no answer she whispered the password, "Ginger-newts" and quietly entered.

Minerva's office was a small room, with a desk, a fireplace, and bookshelves that were filled with books. Her professor did most of her work in her classroom, that's also were she held most of her meetings with students. Their meetings had originally started in Minerva's classroom as private lessons in the middle of her first year, in her fourth year they became academic discussions in her office. Last year they finally became long conversations over tea in Minerva's private rooms, were they talked about anything and everything. They had gotten close and had formed a strong friendship, where they could be themselves and not have to act like student and teacher; they even called each other by their first names in private. The only one bad thing that came with their friendship was that now that they were close Hermione had an even harder time keeping her feelings secret, she'd almost let it slip a few times, and she didn't even want to think about what the woman would have done if she had.

Hermione called out to her professor, "Minerva, are you in here?" She walked over to a bookcase and said the password to Minerva's private rooms located beyond the office. "Tabby" the bookcase moved and behind it was a set of stairs leading up to a door, when she reached the top of the stairs she knocked. Hearing nothing she opened the door, she looked around, Minerva's private rooms had several rooms; a living room, a small kitchenette, a study, a master bed and bath room, and a guest bathroom. The living room had a huge fireplace with two large brown armchairs in front of it, there was a bookcase beside it, and near the chairs a small table. The room had hints of gold and red in it, and the only light came from the candles that were lit up throughout the room.

As she looked around she noticed Minerva sitting in one of the armchairs, looking down at her hands, tears slowly dripping down her face. "Minerva" she softly called, trying not to startle the women. Minerva quickly turned around, "Hermione, what are you doing here? Has something happened?" She walked over and kneeled down in front of Minerva, taking her hands into her own. "Nothing's wrong, I came over for tea, it's Saturday." She sat on the arm of the chair and pulled Minerva into an embrace, holding the woman close and stroking her back. "Oh, I'd forgotten the day, I'm sorry you have to see me like this." She said as she started to wipe the tears, Hermione stopped her, "Its fine, it's good not to hold it all in, you have to let it out. I know how close you were with Dumbledore, and how hard this must all be for you. If you need to talk I'll always be here to listen." She felt more tears start running down the women's face, and could tell another bout of tears were on their way. "H-he was my mentor and my friend, he taught m-me everything, and I don't know how we'll manage w-without him, Hermione." She said starting to sob harder, "H-how am I-I supposed to f-fill in hi-is p-place? W-what wi-ill we d-do without h-him? " Her arms wrapped around Hermione, pulling her down into the chair with her. Hermione just held her, whispering soothing words, and petting her, until Minerva drifted off to sleep.

Nothing like this had ever happened between them before, it surprised Hermione seeing her like this, but she felt honored that Minerva trusted her enough to break down in front of her. And now here she was sleeping in her arms, something she had believed would never happen. Hermione looked her over, her hair was down from its usual bun and she was wearing a gown. The gown had a V-neck that showed off some cleavage, it also showed off the scars Minerva had from getting hit by four stunners. That was the day she realized just how much her feelings had grown for the woman.

_ Hermione had been taking her O.W.L exam in Astronomy when she noticed Harry staring down over the grounds, as she looked down towards Hagrid's hut she saw Umbridge with several Aurors. Umbridge was talking to the half-giant, while the Aurors had their wands pointed up at him. Hermione felt her rage build as she realized they were going to force Hagrid to leave the school, and it was only because he was a half-giant. She saw Professor McGonagall come running up to the Aurors, reaching for her wand, "Its McGonagall!" she yelled, and by this point everyone was looking to see what was going on. Suddenly Umbridge pointed at Minerva and four stunners were fired at her chest. As they hit her Hermione started to scream, Minerva lay motionless on the ground as Hagrid tried to attack the Aurors. She felt her world falling apart as her professor lay on the ground, seemingly dead, she started crying. Poppy rushed out and levitated Minerva into Hogwarts, __she returned to here exam knowing she'd have to wait._

_ As soon as she could she rushed to the Hospital Wing, as she entered she saw Madame Pomfrey working on Minerva casting spells and giving her potions. She went over and quietly sat on the bed next to the one her professor was in, she saw the woman's chest slowly rise and fall, and felt relief. At that moment she realized how much the women meant to her, how much she'd grown to care for her, and how close she'd been to losing her. Then another thought slapped her in the face, she loved the woman, loved her with all her heart. When Poppy finished she turned to Hermione, "Will she be ok?" She asked afraid of the answer. "It's a wonder she's alive after four hits, I've never known anyone to survive two. I'll be having her moved to St. Mungos, so I'm not sure yet if she'll be ok." Poppy told her, the nurse quickly left the rooms. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, she got up and went over to look at the injured women. "You have to get through this, you just have to. I don't know what I'd do without you." _

Hermione looked down at the woman currently in her arms; she pecked the top of her head, cast mobilicorpus and took her to her bedroom where she laid her down on her bed. 'Will you ever know just how much I care for you?' she wondered. She kissed the sleeping woman's forehead and whispered, "I love you." She then headed back for her common room, she once again thought that might have been the last time they would be alone with each other.

_**There's the second ch**__**apter, it's a bit longer than the first. Remember I love getting reviews from all of you, thanks! -Fae**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Here's chapter 3, it's here a little later than I had wanted it to be, I've been working on it every day anytime I have time, but life does seem to like getting in the way! Once again thank you all for the reviews, and please keep them coming! **_

_**Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K.**_

Hermione had all her belongings packed and already on the Hogwarts Express, and at the moment she was walking around trying to memorize everything she could about the Hogwarts grounds. It was a warm day and there were many students outside enjoying the weather, she currently found herself outside walking along the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. The week had passed by fast and she couldn't believe there was now only had a few hours left until the train departed. She been debating with herself over something and didn't know what to do; she really wanted to tell Minerva she wouldn't be returning next year, but she didn't know how the boys would feel about it. She had yet to tell Ron or Harry about her feelings for Minerva, and they still didn't know about her sexual preferences. Really the only thing holding her back at this point, was that she thought they were sure to leave her behind if they knew. Thinking they'd be disgusted and angry, she decided to wait.

Hermione was still determined to somehow tell Minerva though, so she'd been thinking of ways to convince Harry that they could trust Minerva and should let her know some of the plan. Maybe she could even convince him into letting Minerva help them? She really believed they'd need it; they still weren't sure where they were going, staying, or how they'd find the horcruxes. As she made her way toward the Black Lake she saw Harry and Ron sitting under a tree looking out over the waters, she made her way over to them, having decided she would talk with them about it. They look up as she approached, and made room for her to sit; as she sat beneath the tree they went back to looking over the lake.

"Ron, Harry, we need to talk, I think someone besides us should know where we'll be." She said they looked at her with strange looks. Ron looked confused, while Harry looked defensive and irritated. "Hermione you know we can't let anyone know, it's just too big of a risk for us and the hunt." Harry irritably said. "Yeah Hermione, why take any chances?" Ron added. Hermione looked down, "I wouldn't suggest it unless I really thought we should, I think we'll have to have some outside source helping us when we're searching." She calmly said. Harry sighed seeming to calm down a bit, "I know Mione, but can we really trust anyone to help us?" He closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree. Hermione looked up getting a little hopeful, "I know someone we can trust, and who can get us information." She said pausing to get their attention, "Professor McGonagall."

Harry opened his eyes, he had a thoughtful look on his face, " Well, I guess your right Hermione. I'm sorry we were quick to refuse." He said sincerely, Ron nodding. "But still, how would we ask her, and what about contacting her when we're out there?" Hermione of course had already thought everything out, and decided the safest way would be to use a spell she'd once read about. She'd only have to cast the spell and say Minerva's name, the spell would allow her to speak to and see the woman. Minerva would also be able to see and speak to her, but no one else would even know they were talking. It reminded her of the mirror Harry had gotten from Sirius, but was more private and less noticeable. "I forgive you. I know a spell we could use, and I'll tell her everything she should know." Hermione said, relieved Harry seemed to have agreed. Harry nodded, "Fine, but please don't tell her about the horcruxes." Hermione side-hugged both her friends, they patted her arms, and then stood. "I won't." She said walking away toward the castle. She of course didn't like how they were treating her, but she understood what they were going through, and was willing to forgive their behavior.

She made her way to Minerva's office, knocking on the door she hears the woman tell her to enter. As she walks in she sees Minerva is sitting at her desk writing, the woman doesn't even look up as Hermione comes to stand behind her. Hermiome quietly stood looking the beautiful woman over, her hair the darkest ebony, without any streaks of grey. Her skin the opposite, being a very pale white and almost flawles, she had only a few wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. Hermione knew her body was slim and curvy, but most of the time that fact was hidden beneath her loose teaching robes. And though Hermione couldn't at the moment see her eyes she knew they the most beautiful shade of green, while Harry's were a bright emerald color, this woman's eyes were a dark forest green. Overall Minerva McGonagall was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. She could easily pass for a woman in her forties, though Hermione knew she was actually in her early sixties; but it was a well known fact that wizards did age slower than muggles.

As Minerva finished she started to stand and turn to see who was there, Hermione quickly snapped out of her thoughts, and looked down trying to hide her blush of embarrassment caused by her thoughts. Minerva, upon seeing it was Hermione, smiled wide and pulled her into a tight hug. "Hermione what are you doing here, would you like to go up to my rooms for tea?" She asked, Hermione nodded against her shoulder, the hug ended and she followed Minerva up into her sitting room. As she sat in what she considered to be 'her' armchair Minerva went over to the kitchenette and started making tea for them both, Hermione sat and looked around the room. The candles that had been the only source of light on Hermione's last trip there were all out. Instead Minerva had all the curtains pulled back, and all the windows opened. Light flooded the room and a nice summer breeze blew in. Hermione also noticed that items she knew had once been in Dumbledore's office now decorated the room, and, if possible, there were more books cramming the shelves in the room. It saddened her to see the reminders of the man, but she was glad he'd left these things to Minerva. Hermione heard the teapot start to whistle and after Minerva poured the tea into cups she walked back into the room and sat in the other armchair. "How are you Hermione, is there something can I do for you today?" she asked as she passed her the tea. Hermione took the cup inhaling the smell of tea. "I'm fine Minerva, but I have something very important to talk to you about." she said.

She sipped her tea; it was her favorite made just the way she liked it, with milk and a spoonful of sugar, Minerva was very good at remembering little things like that about her. She was also good about remembering those things about Minerva, like how she took her tea with only milk. Minerva straightened up in her chair. "What is it my dear?" she asked, starting to seem concerned. "Harry, Ron, and I will not be returning next year." Hermione simply said. Minerva looked surprised which then turned to looking upset, "What! Not returning to Hogwarts?" The woman got up and came over to her, crouching in front of her with her hands on Hermione's knees. "But you must return it will be your seventh year! You can't give up now Hermione!" She said sounding very worried. Hermione put her hands over Minerva's, and starting rubbing small circles over Minerva's hands. "I must leave Minerva; I wouldn't unless I had to, you know that! Ron, Harry, and I will be on a mission Dumbledore left for us. I wanted you to know, and was wondering if you could help us by keeping us updated on what's going on, and getting us any information we might need."

She hoped she was not asking too much of the woman, but she knew they would need it. "I'd do anything to help you, Hermione. But why did Professor Dumbledore leave such a task to you three, and how would I keep you informed?" Minerva said getting more upset by the second. "Dumbledore gave Harry a mission and Ron and I refuse to leave Harry's side, and I've read about a spell that would give us a mental connection that would allow us to see and talk to each other," Hermione said, squeezing Minerva's hands, trying to calm her. "We could keep our weekly meetings going." Minerva returned the squeeze, taking a deep calming breath. "Will you at least tell me what it is Dumbledore left you to do?" she asked. Hermione frowned sadly, shaking her head, "I'm sorry, but I can't" she whispered. Minerva nodded, "I expected as much, the blasted man." she said, sighing. "I guess there really isn't much choice, I will help you." Hermione smiled, "Thank you." She quietly said, looking down at Minerva. Minerva returned the smile, standing and gently petted her hair. Hermione enjoyed the touch.

Hermione then proceeded to teach Minerva the spell, of course, since it was Minerva, there wasn't much that needed to be taught. Afterwards they enjoyed their tea and talked, setting up meetings for the summer. Hermione, noticing the time, realized the train would be leaving very soon. She stood "It's almost time for the train to depart." she said, sad she would have to leave. She placed her teacup on the table and gathered her things. Minerva stood, "I'll walk down with you." she said, smiling sadly. They walked close together, neither breaking the silence between them. They arrived at the platform, where students were scurrying around boarding the train, Hermione turned around to say goodbye to Minerva.

When she turned to her Minerva pulled her into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around her. Hermione quickly returned the hug, snuggling into Minerva's neck. "Goodbye, I'll talk to you soon." she said. "Ay, goodbye, my dear." Minerva whispered to her, releasing her from the hug. They looked into to each others eyes both looking like they might cry, Minerva patted her cheek then stepped back. Hermione walked past her and boarded the train, she found her friends and sat beside the window. She looked out onto the platform and spotted Minerva, and stood to wave. Minerva saw her and waved back, as the train left the station she continued to wave until Minerva was out of sight. She sat back down feeling better about the mission, knowing Minerva would be there for her made her feel less anxious about the whole thing. The trip back to London turned out to be a quiet one, with Harry staring out the window while Ron picked at the seat cushions. Hermione didn't really notice though, she was too busy with her thoughts about a beautiful green eyed witch and an upcoming mission.

_**Well I decided to take tlc125's advice and add more to this chapter, thank you so much! Please feel free to give me your opinion about the changes I've made. Once again so sorry about the long break in between chapters, if I could I'd stay home and write every day. Sadly though I must do other things, but once again I'd like to thank all of you who read this story! -Fae**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: In case you didn't know I took tlc125's advice, and added more detail to chapter 3. There were no major plot changes, but it did improve the chapter, if you didn't see it make sure to go back. Thanks again tlc125! **_

It had been a week since Hermione had left Hogwarts, and she had spent that time at her home in London. Almost every day she would have a meeting with Minerva using the mind connection spell, both witches having easily perfected it. She was also spending her time preparing for the upcoming mission, which was really stressing her out. But having Minerva there had hugely helped, she was very understanding of Hermione's stress. Their meetings started early, and would usually last a few hours; as they would talk for hours about the hunt, making plans and discussing what Hermione should bring.

When they had first started talking about it that had led to one of the first problems of how Hermione was to fit everything into one bag; Minerva had quickly come up with a solution. A few days later Hermione received a small package from Minerva and carefully opened it, inside was a small, purple, beaded handbag. Minerva had placed an undetectable extension charm on it, and had put supplies in it. Hermione was deeply touched by the wonderful gift, knowing how much time the women must have spent with the charm work, and was sure to thank Minerva during their next meeting. It made her happy that the woman was there to help her prepare for the upcoming journey. For that, would not be the only time Minerva would offer the solution to a problem.

Hermione had also been studying all the books she could find that mentioned horcruxes, but was having trouble learning anything about them. The only thing most would say is they are dark items that were created by Herpo the Foul, who was the only know person to have successfully made one. Not happy with the small amount of information the books gave her she had gone searching for the book _Secrets of the Darkest Arts,_ which was said to go into great detail about horcruxes; telling exactly what they were, how to create them, and destroy them. Her search had led to nothing but dead ends. Until she had learned of its last known location, which was the restricted section of the Hogwarts library, and realized Dumbledore must have hidden it somewhere. But, unable to go searching Hogwarts for it she decided to ask Minerva about some of the books she'd noticed in the women's rooms.

And so during their one of their meeting she gently asked Minerva about the books that were left to her by Dumbledore, hoping she would not be upsetting the woman by bringing up the dead man. Minerva gave Hermione a questioning look, but thankfully didn't seem upset, and started to name out all the books to her. When she called out the book Hermione was looking for, Hermione almost threw her hands up in success. Since she did not want the intelligent woman to be too suspicious, she asked to borrow all the books. Minerva seemed surprised but after a moment of consideration she agreed, and the next day Hermione received all the books in one big box.

She read over all the books in the box and put the useful ones in her beaded bag, sending the others back to Minerva with a small thank you note, she then started carefully reading through _Secrets of the Darkest Arts, _it was a big book with a dark cover and thin pages yellowed from age. She would get a bad feeling anytime she opened it and was careful to only read the section on horcruxes, as she did not want to learn any of the books other dark spells. Afterwards though she wished she had not read any of it, as it did indeed go into great detail about horcruxes, and had every step necessary for making a horcrux. It talked of very dark and gruesome acts and spells that almost had her throwing up. She was unable to understand how anyone could ever go through with any of it, especially more than once.

Hermione had put the book with the others in her bag in case they would need it, and had started gathering other things they would need. Food, water, clothing, medical supplies, potions, books, and camping equipment were all things she had put in the bag. Everything easily fit, and still left room for other things. She knew there were other things she would need, things she couldn't get right then. Some she would have to wait till she next saw Ron and Harry to get.

Right now she still had a week to get everything sorted until she went to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding, one of these things was what to do with her parents. Hermione, at the moment, was reading yet another article in the Daily Prophet about missing and dead muggleborns and their families as she sat on the sofa. Her parents sat watching the news on their television, not paying attention to what she was reading. She knew her parents weren't safe, she knew death eaters would torture them for information on her. But she was unsure of what she could do to protect them; not knowing where would be a safe place for them to go.

She decided she would talk to Minerva about the problem during the meeting they'd be having in a few minutes, she put the paper away and got up from the sitting room sofa to get ready for the meeting. "I'll be in my room working on a paper, please don't disturb me." She said as her mum and dad looked up. They nodded, smiling at their daughter, and then returned to watching TV. She walked out of her small room, walking to the other side of the house. Heading down a hallway on the first floor, she entered her bedroom.

The room was spacious and the walls and flooring were a light lavender color. The room only had one window with dark purple curtains, which were pulled back to be the only source of light in the room. The window had a desk and chair in front of it, on the desk there sat potted plants, a lamp, and other little decorations. There were three bookcases, one tall one to the left and two short ones to the right of the window, all filled with books. Though there were some gaps were books, she currently had in her bag, had once been. There were framed pictures of flowers hanging on the walls, and a noticeboard filled with pictures she'd taken during all her travels around the world. In the corner there was a light blue armchair, and on the other side of the room a small bed and nightstand.

Hermione walked over to the blue chair and sat, as she look at the time she saw it was almost time, and started to cast the spell. She closed her eyes softly whispering, "Minerva Gaea McGonagall." She opened her eyes, her room fading away, and after a moment the older women's face came into focus. Minerva smiled at her, wearing only her black inner robes that clung to her more than her usually, loose, green, outer robes. Her hair was done in a braid, thrown over one shoulder, and going down her front. Her eyes were warm and kind, she also wasn't wearing the gold rimmed glasses she sometimes wore. She was sitting at the desk in her study; it seemed she had been doing paperwork for the upcoming school year, something she had more to do of now that she was to be the headmistress.

"Hello Hermione, how are you?" the lovely woman asked, tucking her wand back into her robes. Hermione put away her own wand and answered the woman, "I'm fine Minerva, and how are you today?" She asked, going through the pleasantries before getting down to business. "I'm doing well, thank you my dear. Are you sure you're fine, you seem as though something is bothering you?" Minerva asked, of course she had caught on that there was something wrong. Hermione sighed, "Yes you're right I'm not fine, I'm worried." Minerva's eyebrows knitted together in concern. "It's my parents I know they're in danger, I need to hide them, but I don't know where or how! I thought maybe I could obliviate them and send the out of the country, but if I do I'll never be able to return their memories!" She said upset and unsure of what to do. Minerva had a look of deep thought on her face, "You could use a false memory charm on them, which could later be removed," she slowly suggested, "and make them want to move out of the country." She said, Hermione carefully consider it, and then started nodding and smiling. Knowing she was, of course, correct. "You're right, I could. I'll remove their memories of me, have them move, and give them false identities. And when Voldemort is gone I'll find them and restore the memories."She said happy Minerva was, once again, able to come up with a solution.

"The only problem is how can I get them false identities?" She asked. "Leave that to me, I can get that set up." Minerva said. Hermione gave her a questioning look, but nodded. The conversation continued for another hour until Hermione remember Minerva probably had things to get done. "I should go and eat, but I'll talk to you in a few days." She said Minerva nodded. "You're right, I too am getting hungry." She said.

"Just one last thing though before we go, promise me something." Hermione said, turning very serious. Minerva gave her a strange look, "Anything, darling." She softly said Hermione took a deep breath. "If it so happens that I don't live to see the end of this war, promise me you'll find my parents restore their memories, and tell them what has happened to me." She said Minerva turned solemn, looking almost mad. "Don't say such things Hermione, of course you'll live, you must! I won't promise such silly things!" She said voice rising and becoming shrill, she had a panicked look on her face. "Please Minerva, promise me." Hermione pleaded, her face was desperate. Minerva's eyes were shining with unshed tears, she looked like she would break down at any moment.

Minerva took a deep breath, "Fine, I promise, goodbye." She forcefully whispered, quickly trying to get the words out. She was obviously having trouble, and was trying to end the conversation. Hermione had not meant to make her cry, "I'm sorry Minerva, I didn't mean to upset you. Please believe me, goodbye." She said Minerva looked at her. "I forgive you." She quietly said before pulling her wand out and ending the connection. Hermione's bedroom came back into sight and she sighed, that meeting had ended horribly. She felt terribly guilty and selfish for making Minerva promise such a thing, she hoped Minerva had really forgiven her. She had to make sure her parents would get their memories back, and she trusted Minerva to make sure it would happen.

She got up and headed downstairs to eat lunch, hoping their next meeting would go better. She'd also decided to try spending as much time with her parents as she could from now until she left, not knowing when she'd next see them, if she ever saw them again that is.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter; please let me know your thoughts on it, what you liked or didn't like. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites, keep them coming! -Fae**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Thank you all, I love getting reviews from all of you, your kind words always brighten my day! I know I'm not the best writer ever, but maybe by the end of this story I'll be better than I was at the start. **_

It was Hermione's last day home, she'd spent most of the week with her parents, going out and enjoying the time she had left with them. They'd picnicked on the Thames River, explored the Kew Gardens, toured the Tower of London, and visited the English countryside, all things they hadn't done since Hermione was small. They'd all had a great time with each other, and she wished they could spend that much time with each other every day. But she now only had an hour till she left for the Burrow, where she would be staying until her and the boys left. She had finished putting away all of her personal belongings from her room, banishing them to, hopefully, be summoned back again one day. Her room was now empty of all her things, except for the furniture, and now looked like a guestroom, making it feel very bare.

Thinking of all this, as she finished packing her bags, she steeled herself, getting ready, preparing herself for what she'd have to do next. She'd been delaying things, knowing what would happen when she entered the sitting room, but the article about a murdered muggle family in front of her strengthened her resolve. She would have to cast a false memory charm on her parents, removing all the memories they had, and give them the desire to move. She would then proceed to remove any over evidence of her existence from their lives, making sure they wouldn't know anything about her. All of which she knew would ensure them a safe, new, life.

She had decided Australia would be the best location to send them, it was a beautiful place. It was far enough away from the war, and attacks, that she wouldn't have to worry about death eaters finding them. Her mum had always shown an interest in taking a family vacation there, as it was one of the continents they'd never been to. There were many places, such as museums and beaches, to visit. Her parents would have plenty of new places to tour and explore.

Minerva had been a big help, in sorting out everything, and getting her parents their new identities. They were now officially Wendell and Monica Wilkins, a married couple who planned to set up a dentist office in Canberra, Australia's capital. Hermione was thankful that she'd know where they were, after the war they'd be easier to locate. She'd only have to find their address, instead of their city or country. And she knew while they were there they sure to have a nice, peaceful, life.

She was still unsure how Minerva had gotten everything setup, her connections with the muggles had surprised Hermione. As it turned out the woman was actually a half-blood, and understood the muggle world more than most magical folks. Minerva's father, Robert, had been a muggle Presbyterian minister, while her mother, Isobel, was a witch. Minerva had never brought up much about her family during their discussions, though Hermione had told her much about her own. She'd only known Minerva had grown up on the outskirts of Caithness in the Scottish Highlands, and had two younger brothers, Malcolm and Robert Jr., who both had children of their own.

Though Hermione had learned much about the women's history during their meetings, things had become strained over the week, as it seemed the woman had not totally forgiven her. Minerva would go from nice and calm, to suddenly snapping out and getting frustrated. During their last few talks though the woman had stayed quiet for the most part, and when she did talk, she seemed to avoid conversations about the mission and the promise she'd made. She knew the later was what was bothering Minerva, but she wasn't sure how to bring it up with the woman. She didn't want to further upset her, so she was unsure whether to say anything at all on the matter.

Hermione still felt guilty about the promise, but when she'd insisted on it she had only wanted to make sure her parent were in safe hands. She was also trying to be more realistic about the situation, as there was a big possibility that she might die during the war. Out of everyone she knew if she was going to trust anyone with the tasks of returning her parent's memories Minerva was the person to do it, the woman would never break a promise. She trusted the boys of course, but Ron and Harry really were in as much danger as her, though Harry was probably in more, being who he was. She didn't like thinking about it but she knew Minerva was also in danger, as a powerful witch of the light she was sure to be a target.

She didn't think she could handle losing Minerva, and would probably follow after her if she didn't make it. She believed; if it did so happen that neither of them survived to retrieve her parents, they'd be better off not knowing about her or their past anyway. They would be able to happily live, blissfully unaware of what they'd lost. But, honestly, she wasn't comfortable with the thought that they might never know of her existence.

With these thoughts in mind she was suddenly brought back to the present by her mum, "Mione, teas ready darling." She called, "Coming mum." Her voice shook, wavering slightly. She took a deep breath, getting ready for what was about to happen. With wand in hand she headed to the sitting room, her parents sat watching a show on TV about, ironical enough, Australia. She quietly raised her wand and cast the charm, slowly removing and replacing all their memories. Her parents sat there, in a daze, as she removed all evidence of herself from their lives.

She slowly came around the couch, tears in her eyes, and hugged them both. "I love you both so much, and I'll miss you tremendously." She choked out, tears running down her cheeks. Her crying worsened when, as she sat there hugging them, they didn't respond, as they were still adjusting to the spell. She got up, quickly grabbing her things, and walked out the door with her beaded bag in hand, not daring to look back for fear of a complete break down. When she was in a safe, out of sight, place she took a moment to dry her tears and calm down, before apparating away to the Burrow.

_**Sorry for the break and short chapter, but I've been busy with life and just had to get something out. Please tell me about any mistakes, I scanned over it but I'm only half awake, so it's possible for something to be spelled wrong or worded weirdly. Love you all! -Fae**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Just wanted you all to know that, if you haven't caught on yet, I'm trying to follow Minerva's backstory as closely as I can. Though there are some changes to help fit the story, make sure to let me know if you ever notice any major differences that don't seem to fit. Thanks for the reviews!**_

Hermione appeared in the marshy fields near the Burrow, it was a cloudy day in Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England. The sun could not be seen behind the clouds, and the wind was whipping through her hair, getting in her face. She could tell it was about to storm and started toward the Burrow, knowing if she didn't hurry she'd get soaked, but by this point she didn't really care. As she made her way out of the tall fields she came to the edge of a large pond, on the other side she could see the lights of the Burrow, as she looked at the water's surface she could see small raindrops rippling the surface. She heard thunder claps and could see lightning flashing in the distance

She wished she could just stand here and watch the storm alone, but she knew they'd be worried if she was late. She wasn't ready to face them all, act normal, pretend like nothing was wrong. When at the moment she just wanted to scream, and let out all of the sadness. Her vision started to blur as tears slipped down her cheeks, her eyes were still puffy and red, but she couldn't stop the tears. She felt light-headed as she started hyperventilating, and carefully lowered herself to the ground, sitting in the wet grass.

The rain slowly worsened as she sat there, for what felt like forever, letting out her anguish. But her tears eventually slowed, before coming to a stop, and her breathing returned to normal. She wiped away the tears, feeling slightly better, and cast a glamour charm over her puffy, red, face. She stood and walked around the pond to the Weasley's, hoping there wouldn't be too many people there. She was hoping to be left alone, but knowing the Weasleys the house would be packed, though there was still another week till the wedding.

The only person she wanted to talk to at the moment was Minerva, but they hadn't planned a meeting for today. And even if they had, Minerva was upset with her. She knew Minerva would eventually understand her insistence, and forgive her, or at least she hoped. But until then Hermione would try to apologize, and avoid talking about death. She was starting to consider sending the women a message asking for a meeting today, but didn't want to keep the women from her work. She sighed, trying to stop thinking of Minerva, as she continued walking.

She reached the garden of the Burrow, wet from the rain, and starting to notice how cold she was. As she'd approached she felt the wards of the house surround her, and saw Mrs. Weasley looking out the window. She tried to smile at her, but the woman had quickly left the window and was soon standing at the door waiting for her with Ron behind her. As she reached the door Mrs. Weasley pulled her inside with a worried look on her face. Hermione knew she would have to wait to escape, and just hoped this would be quick.

"Hermione dear, you're completely soaked!" the women whipped out her wand and cast a drying spell over her. "Ronald, fix her a cup of tea." She ordered without even looking at him, Ron frowned but quickly went to do as he was told. She looked around the kitchen; there were pots on the stove, as it seemed they'd started making dinner, and for a big amount of people. Ron was standing at the counter getting her tea ready, while Ginny and Fleur stood cutting vegetables, and Charlie sat at the table peeling potatoes. Ginny gave her a quick look, smiling at her. She was glad not many had noticed her arrival yet, but knew she'd be expected at dinner.

"How are you dear?" Mrs. Weasley questioned giving her a bright smile. She looked to the woman trying to return the smile, "I'm fine Mrs. Weasley." She lied, hoping she wouldn't notice. "That's good dear." Thankfully she didn't, but she did see Ginny give her a look, she hoped she wouldn't say anything about it. Ron came over handing her the tea, "Ello 'Mione." He said giving her a quick side-hug before running off to the living room, where she could hear a loud conversation going on. She sipped the tea, glad for the warmth, though she didn't like it as it had neither milk nor sugar in it.

"You'll of course be rooming with Ginny, you can go unpack now, and dinner will be in a few hours." Mrs. Weasley said before hurrying away to check on the food. Hermione quickly headed for the stairs passing by the living room she saw the rest of the Weasleys along with some of the Order, sitting and going over some plans. She didn't feel like it now but she'd have to ask about it all later, she could guess they were talking about Harry. Whatever it was, she'd have to be involved, she was of age and refused to be left out. Harry would be there in a few days and then they could start making plans of their own, maybe get a few things sorted out about the mission.

She opened the door to Ginny's room, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. It was small room with pink painted walls; one wall was taken up with large windows giving a nice view of the orchard and storm outside, another wall had a few posters hung up. There were two beds, a bedside table, and a dresser. Taking her shoes off, she set her handbag on the bedside table. Feeling emotionally and physically exhausted she decided to take a nap, she fell onto one of the beds and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

She slept for a two hours before being woken by Ginny; she opened her eyes, confused for a second of where she was, before remembering. "Hermione, dinner will be ready soon." Ginny said walking into the room, when she saw Hermione lying in bed she got a confused look on her face. "Why are you sleeping, are you ok?" Hermione quickly set up, getting out of bed. "I'm just tired, I'm fine." Ginny crossed her arms, looking unconvinced. "Are you sure, you seem like something's wrong." Hermione went over, getting her shoes back on. "I'm sure." Ginny sighed, walking out of the room.

Hermione quickly brushed her hair and made herself look presentable, before getting ready to go down. She could hear all the noise downstairs, and from the sound of it even more people had arrived for supper. Double checking her glamour charms, she took a deep breath and walked out of the room. The noise got louder as she descended down the steps, and she hoped she would be able to eat and then go back to Ginny's room quickly. She got to the bottom of the steps, she looked around, seeing who was there.

She saw Tonks and Remus sitting closely on the living room couch, with Mad-eye looking out the window at the storm. Mundungus stood staring into the fireplace, and Kingsley was having a discussion with Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was at the stove watching over the pots, and Ginny checked things in the oven. Fleur and Bill got down dishes, while Charlie set the table. Ron was trying to sneak some food, and the twins were suspiciously nowhere in sight. The door opened and Hagrid ducked his head through, loudly saying his hellos.

As he moved out of the doorway another person stepped in, and Hermione's breath caught in her lungs. Minerva McGonagall pulled out her wand as she cast a drying spell over herself, before putting it away and looking up. When she caught sight of Hermione her face lit up, she quickly made her way over to her smiling the whole way. Hermione returned the smile; it was the first real one of the day, she wanted to run to the women and embrace her. She restrained herself though, and waited for the woman to reach her.

As soon as Minerva reached her they both threw theirs arms around each other, "Minerva I didn't know you'd be here!" She said as the hug ended, "I wanted it to be a surprise." The women said facing her, her green eyes sparkling. Hermione looked her over; she wasn't wearing her glasses or hat tonight, she wore a loose dark green outer robe and tight black inner robe. "I'm so glad to see you my dear." Minerva whispered her voice thick with emotion. Hermione threw her arms around the women again, squeezing her. Minerva quickly returned the hug, holding her close. Hermione closed her eyes inhaling the sweet scent of the woman, she smelled like ginger newts, parchment, and mint.

They pulled away as Mrs. Weasley called everyone to dinner, smiling at each other as they walked to the table together. They sat side by side, and talked to each other throughout the meal. As everyone retreated to the living room after dinner, Minerva pulled her into the small scullery beside the kitchen. Closing the door and casting calloportus, to lock the door, and muffliato, to make sure they wouldn't be heard. She turned to Hermione; she had a serious and sad look in her eyes.

"How did today go, did you erase their memories?" She asked gently coming closer. Hermione looked down, tears welling up again. "I did." She whispered, leaning into Minerva's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I should have been there." She said wrapping her arms around her. Hermione started to cry, "There's nothing to apologize for, I had to do this by myself." Her tears slowly started to form a wet spot on Minerva's robes "No, you shouldn't have had to do it on your own." She could feel Minerva start to cry with her, and she pulled them both to the floor.

They went silent for a while, just holding each other. Finally Hermione looked up at the woman; Minerva took her wand out again and cast a spell to remove the glamours on Hermione's face she'd forgotten about. She laid her head on the older woman's shoulder, enjoying the closeness. "Minerva, please forgive me." The woman pulled back with a questioning look, "Whatever for?" Her eyes lowered "For asking so much of you, and making you promise me things no one should have to promise." She looked into the woman's eyes. "You must understand I only wanted to make sure my parents would get their memories back." Minerva pulled her close, giving the top of her head a quick peck.

"I overreacted. You talking about death made me remember death is a possibility for us in this war. It scares me because you are right, you could die, we both could. That's something I don't like to think about, I like to keep my hope that we will see the end of this. I do understand, and forgive you. But try to always have hope, please darling." Hermione nodded, so glad she'd been forgiven. "I'll try." She whispered. They leaned towards the other slowly coming closer, the air feeling thick with emotion. Both women were looking between each other's eyes and mouths, and Hermione couldn't breathe. Suddenly a huge bang came from the living room and they both jumped, up wands out and at the ready.

Running out of the small room, they arrived in the living room. At the sound of laughter they relaxed, realizing it was just Fred and George pulling a prank. Putting her wand away Hermione silently cursed them for ruining whatever had been about to happen. She thought they'd been about to kissed, but didn't know if that's really what would have happened. She looked at the woman who was already staring at her, with a strange look on her face. Did she suspect her feelings, what was she feeling?

Not long after people slowly started to leave, all thanking Molly for dinner. Minerva was among the last to leave, she stood saying her goodbyes, walking to the door. Hermione followed her. "Will you be here for the wedding?" the woman turned to her. "Of course, and I shall see you then. Goodbye my dear." She squeezed Hermione's shoulders before turning away and opening the door.

"Bye." Hermione called before she closed the door behind her, she moved to the window to watch the women disappear. Soon after she retired to bed, laying there for hours with one question going through her head, 'Could Minerva McGonagall ever feel the same?'

_**Well this chapters longer than the last, if you have any comments or questions feel free to PM me. I hope you like this chapter, please review! -Fae **_


End file.
